


黑幕

by shinix19



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinix19/pseuds/shinix19
Summary: 在两个破面回去以后，假设一护为幕后黑手的妄想故事。蓝染是一护的信徒。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译存档

“唉……”

夕阳斜射的房间里，有个人坐在床上。  
头发是比那橙红色还要耀眼的少年，嘴里发出极小声的叹息。  
发呆似的看着虚空，一次缓慢的眨眼后，他把视线固定在没有任何人的空间，开口说道。

“你啊，这之前做得太过火了。”

当然，没有任何人回应他的话。

 

“应该说在尸魂界的时候就开始了。那是在干嘛？胸骨都断了几根啊，胸骨。因为我没有避开就要拦腰斩断……我可是很痛的耶。”

即使如此，他仍然继续说道。

 

“话说回来，之前出現的傢伙，乌尔奇奥拉还可以。另一个……是叫牙密？那家伙不行吧？未免也太丑了。头脑也不好，居然在现世造成多余的伤害。他啊，还差点让我那三个重要的人丧命。”

语声顿了一下，少年脸上露出浅浅笑意。

 

“这个责任，你该怎么负啊…………蓝染。”

 

 

 

Wirepuller 01  
『一切，仅为了你。』

 

 

 

“关于那个，我由衷觉得万分抱歉……”

 

将棕色头发梳往脑后的男人突然出现在一护的视线，白色的羽绒随之飘扬。  
而后男人屈身压低了背脊，在少年面前单膝跪下。

 

看到他这样子，一护露出奚落似的笑容。

“还穿着那羽绒吗？你已经不是护廷的队长了吧。”  
“您这么说……我有些困扰呢。”

被称呼为蓝染的男人微笑着说。

 

原本这样子也是有帮助的吧。  
眼角余光捕捉到蓝染脸上过于温柔的表情，一护更是绞紧了几乎没有放松的眉头，吐出一句。

“呕……”

做了呕吐的样子。

 

 

“您……生气了，对吗？”  
“那是当然的吧？我明白是明白，但是受伤了还是很痛，看到重要的人因为自己而流血不难过是不可能的。先不说你砍我的那一刀，你送来的那个……”

 

说到这儿一护又叹了口气，从撑在额上的手缝隙间，斜视着蓝染。

感受到那视线，蓝染的肩膀不自觉抖了一下。  
这个活着还不及自己十分之一岁月的少年。  
他那琥珀色的眸子投视过来竟然让自己全身战栗。  
同时矛盾的，因为他眼底映出了自己的身影，体内无法遏制地涌起一股无言的喜悦。

 

看到蓝染那模样一护没有刻意隐藏厌恶，偏过头骂了一句粗口。  
已经不抱蓝染会改变那种态度的他，继续原本该说的话。

 

“总之……就像刚才说的乌尔奇奥拉很不错，那种程度的灵压和思考能力。啊，他的脸也是。但是那个牙密……他真的用过崩玉吗？是失败品吧？不管是力量或头脑完全不行，被那种程度的我斩断手臂很严重耶，何况我还养了一只白色的在身体里。”  
“请您原谅……如果能看在那只是个实验初期阶段的产物份上。”  
“不能再快一点吗？我，就快要失控了。”

 

无时无刻都能察觉身体里那个白色的家伙在变大，一护勾起嘴角说道。  
惊异于一护这个样子，蓝染尽可能以平静的声音说道。

 

“还需要再等一段时间。那个乌尔奇奥拉还不能算是优秀的成品。制造他们是为了治疗您的身体。您是由于体内的虚而有些慌乱了。这件事不能不慎重进行……请您再稍待一段时间吧，不要着急。”

 

不知道是对自己的立场、或自己面前男人恭敬的模样、还是向这个世界的什么，在蓝染说完以后，一护嘴边扬起美丽的笑容。

 

 

“我知道。”

 

 

 

△▲△

 

 

 

“蓝染，你先回去吧。”  
“……是？”

 

少年突然的驱赶让蓝染有些失落地开口。  
一护一副‘难道你没发现吗……’的眼神看向窗外，露出了有趣的笑容。

 

“喜助先生朝这里来了。”  
“呃……的确……”

 

如他所言，确实有个人朝这里而来。  
就连自己只能感觉到一点的气息，他这么快就发现了。  
蓝染不由得对他抱着‘您果然很厉害。’的崇敬眼神。

 

蓝染站起身，将手置于胸前，恭敬地弯下腰。

 

“这样，在被发现之前，我就先告退了。”  
“少说一句快滚吧。我可不想被他看到我这一面。”

 

听到这句话而抬起头的蓝染。  
说话的少年连脸都没有转过来，而是以貌似很欢喜的神情注视着窗外。  
一护刻意的忽略让蓝染忍不住用很吃味的语气说。

“不想……被看到‘这一面’吗？”

 

一护转过身来看着蓝染。  
————那是，微笑的神情。

 

 

“没错，我不希望他看到我这一面。他以为自己就是罪恶，所以一直在追求最洁白，最美丽的东西。正因如此，我得作为一个美丽的存在，继续在他面前保持才行。”

 

说完，他再次将视线转向窗外。  
现在，映入他眼帘的只有一人。  
那个淡金色头发的男人。

 

蓝染握紧拳头努力压制自己的情绪，尽量以冷静的声音组织语言说道。

 

“很让人嫉妒呢……您这么在乎他……”

 

下一秒，蓝染已经不见踪迹。

 

橘发少年站在房间中央，耀眼的发丝随风摇曳。  
一护再度笑了起来。

 

“你连嫉妒的资格都没有。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 『一切，仅为了你。』  
> 标题是指「蓝染→一护」&「浦原←一护」


	2. Chapter 2

那细长的双眼让人联想起狐狸。

 

 

 

Wirepuller 02  
『橘色与银色的秘密交谈会是……』

 

 

 

“你也很辛苦吧，在那样无能的人手下办事……”一护有点抱歉地说。

“咦？我并没有跟随他的意思吖。”银发男人这么回答。

 

“哦？”看着那无法判断情绪的笑脸，一护用有些好奇的语气回应他。

“我跟随的不是他，是你。由始至终，我只打算跟着小一护唷。”

市丸一边说着一边靠近一护，在他的脚边跪下然后恭敬地拾起一护的手，在他的手背落下羽毛般轻柔的吻。

 

“我市丸银发誓，永远效忠黑崎一护，献上自己的生命与全部……这样可以吗？”

 

“对一个只活了十六年的小孩发誓？”  
“跟年龄没有关系唷。因为小一护的一切，都是值得我跪下的。”  
“那真是谢了。”

 

这么说着，一护不禁露出微笑。  
陪着他笑的男人——市丸银，随即浮现坏心的表情，“对了。”向一护说道。

 

“蓝染兄，之前好像沮丧了一阵子唷。”  
“沮丧……我做了什么很过分的事吗？”  
“不要明知故问嘛。”  
“也对。”

 

市丸无奈地面对一护愉快的表情。

 

“蓝染兄吖……好像从小一护这里回去后就想了很多，比如突然把衣服换了。现在不是穿着队长服而是其他的唷，虽然颜色果然还是白色的。”  
————小一护，是你对他说了什么吧。

 

听到他的话，一护忍不住“噗”的笑出来。

“有有！我说‘还穿着那羽绒啊？’。这样啊……那家伙换衣服了啊。唔哇……真的下手了……呵呵，但是还是拘泥于白色……真是个笨蛋。”最后一句话变成了调笑。

“跟死神的黑色相对不是正好吗？笑成这样我也会变得很可怜的……”  
“抱歉抱歉……作为赔礼，你想问什么我都会回答你，不过只限一题。”

一护的态度有了很大的转变，可是眼中还是充斥着浓浓笑意。

“想问的事……”市丸有些苦恼地说。

 

市丸明白，想问什么都会回答，只是他脱口而出的话。  
这正加剧了自己只是个陪玩对象的实感。

说到底，我还是比不上那个人嘛…………

 

有了这种想法，身体的某处就会感到刺痛。  
故意忽略疼痛的事实，市丸认真地看着眼前的人。

 

那么，现在陪着眼前的你游戏，就是我应该做的。  
而且，要是真能回答我想知道的，那也太幸运了。

 

“真的？小一护没有胡弄我吧？”  
“没有没有，我会好好回答的。”  
“这样啊…………”

 

对我的提问总是巧妙地瞒混过去的你。  
市丸仔细思考到底该问什么。

 

现在就算要问一护他本身的事也没有任何意义。  
他的心是向着谁的已经知道了、他想要做的事也已经当作非完成不可的使命充分了解了。  
喜欢的食物、喜欢的运动、喜欢的音乐、喜欢的书。  
讨厌的东西，或是过去的创伤。  
所有一切已经调查好知道了。  
这样，现在还能问什么。

 

只有一题，市丸想起一护特别交代的，“啊……”了一声。

 

“怎么，决定了吗？”  
“嗯……乱菊，怎么样了？”

 

昔日，在流魂街遇到的金发少女。  
小时候，一起度过了不少时光，关系很不错。  
因为她是仅次于眼前这个少年的人，所以市丸问了。

 

“乱菊小姐啊…………”

听到市丸说出的名字，一护好好地回想那个在尸魂界认识的女性。

“她过得很好啊，有时根本是好过头了……”  
“我想也是……”  
“而且，未成年不能喝酒吧？我跟她说过很多次了，但是她每次都要把我拖过去……”  
“怎么可以这样？！小一护根本是未成年吖！”  
“吐槽得好！”

 

市丸笑对一护竖起大拇指示好的样子。  
可是他突如其来的沉寂，让一护用至今完全不同的口气开口。

 

“很寂寞吗？”  
“小一护……？”

 

一护将眼神对向市丸。  
急转直下的气氛，市丸觉得很困惑。

 

即使如此，他还是这么在意我的事。  
意识到这点，一护流露出淡淡的，温柔的笑靥。

 

“虽然，以前也有分开生活的时候，不过那时我们还很小。可是始终相依为命了一阵子，如果说不会寂寞那是骗你的唷。”  
“对不起，都是我的错……”

 

一护不期而然的道歉让市丸慌了阵脚。

 

“怎么会！小一护一点错都没有的！”  
“但是，如果我没这么做的话，你就能一直和乱菊小姐在一起了……”  
“话……是没错。可是，我想和小一护在一起。所以，才会在这里的。我想要确认这件事。”

 

因为难得见到市丸少有的认真语气，一护再度轻柔地笑了。

 

“……这样啊。谢谢你，选择了我。”  
“请别客气。可是，其实蛮痛苦的唷。当你煞上的人对你兵刃相向的时候。”  
“那是你决定的事耶，也没有办法吧？不想要的话就不要啊。”

 

现在已经是超级大笑的一护让市丸更加无奈了。

 

“真的很坏心眼吖……我的主人。把我的心意全都看透了嘛。”  
“因为是你煞上的黑崎一护对吗？”  
“对吖。”

 

 

看来，自己还是赢不了眼前这个人。  
正是因为煞上了才会变得软弱吗？

 

这样想着，市丸还是老样子和一护嬉笑玩乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 这次是「浦原←一护←银」。  
> 不过和蓝染先生比起来好像有很大的差别耶……  
> 有副标题的话应该就是「前•眼镜先生的批斗」之类的吧……


	3. Chapter 3

那一天，那个时候。  
破面们所在的城堡，因为那个突如其来的访客而躁动不已。

 

 

 

Wirepuller 03  
『那么，试试看发狂吧。』

 

 

 

“哟，好久不见。”

和银发男人一起出现的少年。

 

察觉到他身影和灵压的破面们瞬间迸出腾腾杀气。  
为什么，他居然敢顶着一颗抢眼的橘子头、穿着黑色的和服、背着那么大一把刀站在这里。  
那是前几天，乌尔奇奥拉在现世调查完的人。

 

然而。

 

“一、一护大人？！”

 

原本坐在玉座上的棕发男人立即站立起来，脸上带着讶异。  
底下的破面看到这一幕，各个困惑不已。

 

“……请问这是怎么一回事？蓝染大人。”

将视线调至高高在上的那个位置，希望得到解释。  
在一片熙熙攘攘中还是很冷静，那个最早出现的破面——乌尔奇奥拉。  
而他的斜后方，是前几天和他一起出任务的牙密。

 

为什么那个小子会出现在这里？  
主的那个样子又是怎么一回事？

 

不过玉座上的那个男人没有给予任何解释，一眨眼就见他来到橘发少年的面前。  
在众多破面的目瞪口呆下，蓝染在一护面前屈膝跪下。

 

“请恕罪，有几次居然立于您之上……”  
“哈哈……好像挺有威严的，这样不错。”

 

对蓝染的谢罪，一护只是哈哈两声带过去了。  
一护将视线由蓝染那里转至站在自己身侧，那个狐狸男——市丸的身上，开口解释。

 

“银邀我过来这里看看。其实也没什么特别的事，但是我一个人是来不了这里的……时机不太好吗？”  
“不、不会！绝对没这回事……无论何时，我们都无任欢迎您！”  
“是啊？谢啦。”

 

那样单薄的笑，却将蓝染一向引以为傲的冷静和从容不迫击得溃不成军。  
一护开始打量在蓝染身后和两旁，那些形形色色的破面。

 

“很多人都是初次见面。倒是这两位……你们好。之前真是多谢了。”  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“……你没听到吗？是银带我过来的啊。”

 

一护笑对左眼尚未恢复，现在只靠一只眼睛目视的乌尔奇奥拉。  
接下去————

 

“你够了没有啊，小鬼！！！”

后面突然传出暴怒的吼声，那是右颊有一排獠牙状面具，浅葱色头发的破面。

 

“住口，葛力姆乔。你没有资格，也没有权利对这位大人说话。”

随着蓝染的话，一护找到了那个说话的源头——葛力姆乔。  
像是为了不想让一护被怒视，蓝染站起身阻挡了他和葛力姆乔的视线接触。  
看着面前那个他们一直敬畏着的高大背影，葛力姆乔不再开口。  
因为，连背脊都在冒冷汗。

 

“蓝染兄，你会不会有点过度保护了吖？对小一护而言，这种破面的刁难不管是一个还是两个，他都不会感到为难的……”

蓝染说完后，现在连掉下一根针都能清楚听见的大殿，蓦地响起那个人特有的关西腔。  
但是，回答他的不是蓝染，是一护本人。

 

“不是的，银。”  
“……？”  
“蓝染不是在葛力姆乔面前保护我，而是在‘无礼的破面’面前保护我。”

 

微笑的神情，一护的嘴角确实扬起了喜悦的弧度。  
琥珀色的眸子有笑意浮现。

 

“一护大人，万分抱歉……他们之中还有些不太明白自己的立场……”  
“不要介意，蓝染。要不是为了治疗我的身体，我也没有必要特意跑来这个垃圾处处的地方被他们羞辱了。”

 

——呃。  
在场的破面几乎都倒抽一口气。  
因为一护的挑衅，原本有些平息的杀气再次澎湃起来。

 

是想要在这里惹怒他们然后玩游戏吗。

 

蓝染和市丸想着同一件事，一护因为母亲被虚杀了，从以前开始就一直憎恨着虚。  
不过明白了虚是怎么形成的，加上他与生俱来的特质，所以应该不会怨恨所有的虚才对。

 

一护站在蓝染和市丸之间，面对那些冲他而来的杀气，那双充满笑意的瞳孔更加深了一层。

 

“一护大人，请不要玩得太过火。”  
“我知道，不会杀了谁的。只要在结束后把伤治好再消除掉记忆就行了。”  
“我知道了。”

 

“小～一护，要量力而为唷。”  
“嗯。”

 

回给蓝染和市丸一个微笑，一护举步向冰冷的大殿中央走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一定是没办法和浦原先生好好的说话（哎，因为那孩子害羞嘛），所以被迁怒了啦，破面的各位。


	4. Chapter 4

与他相遇是「偶然」。  
跟随他则是「必然」。

 

 

 

Wirepuller 04  
『能够映入你的眼帘，即是我的幸福。』

 

 

 

「绝对」

 

见到那个少年的时候，他就知道。  
他是绝对的。是自己必须服从的王。  
在他面前，全身的细胞都在鼓噪，似乎对他俯首称臣是最自然不过的事。

 

他的存在就是我敬爱的表证。  
他的存在就是我敬畏的表证。

 

如果只是单纯的力量相较，那绝对是自己远占上风。  
想让他流血只要一挥手就行了。  
想杀他只要一瞬间就能办到了。  
然而，本能不允许那么做。  
灵魂不允许。

 

现在。

 

他独有的成长率让他越来越强，轻而易举就凌驾我们之上。  
本能在叫嚣。他是王。  
理性在叫嚣。他是君临天下的王。  
意识到的时候，心在叫嚣。想要怀抱他的感情。  
他的名字是————

 

 

 

△▲△

 

 

 

“真是，好可怕的人吖……只是交手一下就变成现在这样了。”  
“喂，那里的，不要窃窃私语，快点过来给他治疗。”

 

躺在少年脚边，那个染血的身躯。  
原本一身的白衣因为血液的凝固而逐渐变黑，也不知道是不是失去意识了。  
呼吸让趴倒在地的身体规律地上下起伏。

 

站在稍远处的市丸瞥了一眼倒在地上的男人，说。

“好烦吖。”

 

好烦吖……其实是，好麻烦。  
大略审视一下那人的受伤程度，市丸转向另一边，对一护说道。

 

“话说，小一护就不能治疗吗？说要打的人是小一护嘛。况且，那样蓝染兄会比较开心吧。”  
“嗯？你在说什么啊？……真是啰嗦。”

 

啊哈哈，被骂了呢…………  
无辜挨骂让市丸在心里抱怨了一番，接着走向那里，准备为那个人治疗。

 

蓝染的身体，因为那巨大刀刃的斩击而遍体鳞伤。  
不过现在在一护的注视下慢慢恢复。

 

即使可能受这么重的伤，也还是会羡慕蓝染，是因为想要拥抱他的关系吗……  
有如小兔子突然蹦出来似的这个念头，让市丸忍不住在心中苦笑。

 

这个空间，放眼望去是一片荒芜的大地，草没几根，枯了的树倒有几株。  
天花板倒是不知道因为谁的赤子之心而画上了浅蓝色的天空。  
这里是模仿前十二番队队长——浦原喜助的商店下，那巨大的地下练习场而造出来的。  
在这个偌大的空间，只有一护、蓝染和市丸三个人。

 

待在这里，会让人不由自主的想起那个人。  
回忆犹如水面上的涟漪，一阵一阵传开打在一护心上。  
注意到他有些不对劲的市丸，免不了微微蹙起眉头。

 

“吖～不行不行～和小一护在一起久了，连我也开始皱眉了。”  
“银，你说了什么吗？”

 

治疗差不多结束了，一护走到他们两个旁边。

“我啥都没说吖～你那里的怎么样了？”  
“伤口都止住了，不过失去意识了。真是好弱啊。”  
“对手是小一护会这样也是情有可原吧？”  
“是吗？”

 

一护一脸的不置可否，瞥了一眼倒在地上，被他忽略的人。  
待会儿就叫东仙来把他带回去吧……做了这个决定一护转身就走。  
完成使命的市丸拍拍双手，跟在一护后面。

 

“话说回来吓我一跳吖……小一护突然说‘来打一场吧’。”  
“嗯？啊，因为太久没动，身体会生锈的。”  
“可是选择蓝染兄……他对小一护可能会有所犹豫吧？”  
“没那回事。因为……”

市丸特别瞅住一护的表情，丝毫的变化都不放过。

 

“真要打，我可是会杀了他的。”  
“……诶？”

 

突然锐利起来的话，让市丸的脚步有点迟疑。

 

“我是真的要杀了他，这样他才会认真起来和我打。”  
“唔啊……你是说真的吗？杀了蓝染兄也没关系吗？”

 

追回那迟疑几步的距离，市丸再次跟上一护走在他的斜后方。  
这样能稍微瞄到少年淡淡的笑意。

 

“没关系的。”  
“……所以你还是不会取他性命吧？”  
“不是不是。”

 

停下脚步，一护回头，看向远处蓝染的身影。  
只是瞥了一眼，一护就将视线调回靠近自己的市丸的脸上，微笑着说。

 

“因为，他很强嘛。”

 

 

果然，还是这么让人近乎怀恨的羡慕。

 

快步跟上已经走出地下空间的一护，市丸思考着只有他知道心思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 好像有点贬低蓝染大人的一话，不过也没那个意思。  
> 一护还是很赞同蓝染的实力的。  
> 就实力而言，蓝染在银之上，所以一护最近的对手（或者说是牺牲者），几乎都是蓝染。
> 
> 实力排名大概是这样：  
> 浦原≥一护＞蓝染＞银
> 
> 一护和浦原先生交手的时候就不会使出全力，因为不想被浦原先生怀疑。  
> 怎么突然变强了？这样的怀疑。


	5. Chapter 5

现世遭到六名破面的袭击，派驻在这里的死神无一幸免。  
然而，一护只是静默的，伫在一旁。

 

“黑崎……同学？”

 

用盾舜六花治疗好露琪亚的伤势后，织姬暂时退到后面，小声地询问一护。  
一护脸上尽是悔恨和懊恼。  
织姬不想见到他这个样子，于是出了声。

 

“不，我没事。”  
“……嗯。”

 

 

 

Wirepuller 05  
『那可是大义。』

 

 

 

葛力姆乔离去后，东仙抬头望向上方的玉座。  
虽然瞧不见，可是他感觉得到，坐在上面的蓝染在笑。

 

“‘我只是觉得不能原谅扰乱和平秩序的人’……还说什么不是为了组织，是为了「我」……”

重复一遍东仙对葛力姆乔说的话，蓝染不禁露出无奈的笑。

 

“真要说是为了「一护大人」才对。真是……要就只会说一些不好笑的笑话。”  
“那个时候可不能说出一护大人的名字。何况我觉得用蓝染大人的名字来说，也没有任何不妥。”  
“也对。现在就告诉葛力姆乔一护大人的事可没有任何好处。可是……不知道一护大人现在怎么样了……”

想到这个，蓝染只能摆出用手扶额的样子。

 

这次，葛力姆乔擅自带着几名从属官到现世，搞出了预想之外的损伤。  
‘损伤’指的可不是这里。  
在意的，是他的少年那里。  
那个死板，且一向很没效率的尸魂界这次倒是反常了一样，这么早就增派驻现世的死神。  
现在无谓的牺牲增加了，虽然对蓝染而言这完全微不足道，可是对一护来说不是。

 

本来可以避免朽木露琪亚的伤害，不巧她是和一护一起行动的。  
葛力姆乔那个笨蛋……居然在她肚子上开了一个洞。  
那个伤口代表了什么想必他不会知道吧。

 

“关于这件事……该怎么向一护大人解释呢？蓝染大人。”

 

“要跟我解释什么？”  
“——？！”

 

从暗处突然加入的谈话，东仙回头向后望，蓝染则是马上站了起来。  
橘色慢慢由黑暗中走出，蓝染和东仙确认了那个人是谁，即刻转移到一护面前，屈膝跪下。

 

“一护大人……”  
“您到这里来了啊。”

 

“蓝染东仙，你们都抬起头来。我为什么会来这里……你们不会不知道吧？”

蓝染只感觉到一护平淡的语气几乎将他吞食。

 

“……是。不过……请问，一护大人是如何到这里……”  
“喔，那是我的功劳唷。”  
“银……？”

 

代替一护回答的，是慢悠悠从后面晃出来的市丸。  
他走到跪着的那两人面前，从怀里掏出一个玻璃珠子般的东西。

 

“那是……”  
“只能使用一次的门。蓝染兄的测试品……不知道怎么被我捡到，就转送给小一护了。对吧，小一护？”  
“嗯。”

 

“原来如此……”  
“就是如此。这东西很好用，谢啦。”  
“不会。”

蓝染只是抬头望了微笑的一护一眼，马上就把视线调低盯着地板。  
这不代表已经结束。

 

“关于这次的事……”

对于即将到来的责备，蓝染几乎是全身僵硬了。

 

“你不可能掌握不了那些破面的行踪吧？既然可以怎么能够让这种事发生？我那里包括我在内可是有六个人身受重伤，你这里倒是五个……虽然说死的是最低级的基利安。但是这样对你的计划不会有任何影响吗？”  
“是的。可是，对于朽木露琪亚的伤……”

 

的确，这件事不会对接下来的预定有任何影响。  
这代表一护来到这里是为了别的理由。  
蓝染因为那个即将怪罪下来的理由，难耐的战栗感始终压制不下去。  
不过，一护接下来的话给了蓝染一丝转机。

 

“那没什么，真要有个万一我会治好她的。只是头和身体受伤的话，还不是那么难搞。”  
“这样的话……请恕我失礼……一护大人不是因为那件事而生气吗？”

对于蓝染的询问，一护耸耸肩表示不介意。

 

“怎么会？不去管她她也不会死的。”

突然提到伤势的问题，那三个人都是一愣，一护没办法只好继续解释。

 

“露琪亚他们是死神，死不了我就不必每次都是那么生气了。但是这次尸魂界的行动比你预计得早吧？就因为他们那样才会变成现在这种状况的，我过来迁怒你一下也不过分吧。”

 

“一护大人……”

蓝染受宠若惊似的吐出他的名字。  
不是因为从少年口中得到宽恕，而是因为他是为了自己才特意到这里来的。  
只为这一个事实。

 

“但是，连自己做出来的东西都没办法好好控制……”

一护用一根手指戳在蓝染的额头。

 

“一护大人？”  
“小一护？”

一护的嘴角扬起一个可疑的弧度，在东仙和市丸的‘不会吧’的样子前。

 

“——！！”  
“是处罚哦，处罚。”

戳了蓝染的额头还弹了一下的一护，貌似笑得很欢乐。

 

 

顺道一提。  
这次一护会到虚圈来，也有为了尽快找到压制体内虚的方法，而和蓝染商讨的原因。  
因为这一切而喜出望外的蓝染，就是别话了。

 

 

 

△▲△

 

 

 

“话说回来，这滩血……”

 

一护注意到地板上的血迹。  
东仙少有的沉着脸，向一护解释。

 

“是葛力姆乔的，我在这里砍掉了他一只手。”  
“诶，为什么？他可是很难得的十刃耶。”  
“这是他让一护大人受伤的惩罚……这点根本不足抵偿。”  
“就是就是。居然把小一护打成这样……一只手只是小儿科罢了。”

像是赞同东仙的话，市丸边点头边走到一护面前。  
血迹因为干枯而附着在前额的碎发上，市丸仔细地帮一护拈去那些血块。

 

“是的，一护大人。如果要没有动手，我就要动手了。”  
蓝染接在市丸后面说。

 

“如果让蓝染大人或市丸动手，他肯定会死的。”  
可是他们两个的回答，都被东仙斩钉截铁地否定了。

 

“才没那回事呢。”  
“不，银的话一定是远远就会用神枪刺过来的。”  
“话说蓝染兄才是会笑容可掬然后火冒三丈的杀人吧？”

市丸“哼。”的一声表示嗤笑。  
对此则是笑得更加‘可掬’的蓝染。

 

他们两个这种样子，换来一护一句。

 

 

“你们犯傻了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 对于一护，蓝染和东仙都是『敬爱』着他的。  
> 银就不同，他对一护可是抱着『恋爱』的感觉。  
> 虽然也有敬爱的成分，可是“喜欢，厌恶”方面的感觉会比较强烈。  
> 所以蓝染和东仙在一护面前会比较畏惧，银没有。  
> 银在一护面前下跪（就算是开玩笑），也是没有多少次。
> 
> 而我想让东仙说说他对一护的感觉，所以给他“该怎么向一护大人解释呢？”这样的台词。  
> “这是他让一护大人受伤的惩罚。”还有这个也是。
> 
> 话说回来，一护大人在这一章可是要大发雷霆的（何）  
> 可是看到吓成那样的蓝染（喂）就不忍心发脾气了。  
> 不是因为受了伤很痛要骂他，可是就是要过来对蓝染念念两句。


	6. X

再次见到那个人的身影，是在双手触碰不到的距离之外。  
那是发现朽木露琪亚在现世逾期逗留，派人过去逮捕她的时候。

 

因为终于找到了一直在寻找的东西，蓝染可以说是满面春风。  
他一个人坐在在净林塔的房间，调出档案画面确认那个目标物。  
看到六番队的两个人和以义骸形式出现的朽木露琪亚，蓝染想她是逃不了了。  
只是银幕里的影像是无法用灵压探查的，不过那种特殊的义骸，蓝染知道会做出那种东西的只有一个人——浦原喜助。  
“每次都跑出来搅局的男人。”，蓝染蹙眉盯着画面屏幕。

 

“——！！”

 

霎时，在下一个瞬间，  
双目捕捉到了一个人的身影。  
连影子都是炫目的橘。  
蓝染觉得自己的胸腔左侧在收缩。

 

原本的目标物已经看不见。  
视野里唯有，那占据了自己所有心思的橘。  
比记忆中还要年轻一些的「那位大人」。

 

这是梦吗？还是幻象？或是自己的妄想？  
蓝染心慌意乱地站起来，目不转睛地看着已经暂停的荧幕。  
橘色的发、死霸装、还拿着斩魄刀……那一定是死神的身份。  
蓝染看到他被六番队的队长打倒，好像在雨中失去了意识。

 

“您……转生了呢，一护大人。”

 

千回百折下，只能道出这个名字。  
轻轻地，溶解在只有一人的房间。

 

 

 

Wirepuller extra X  
『知道了应该不知道的思念。』

 

 

 

“您好。”  
“——？！”

 

背后突然传出一声问候，一护惊讶地往后看。  
出声之前连一丝气息都感觉不到，然而真正看到出声的人是谁，一护才惊讶得说不出话。

 

这是来到尸魂界当天的夜晚。  
一护从长老的家走出来，攀上最高的屋顶，眺望着墙壁的另一边。

 

“死神……而且还是队长……”

 

棕发、死霸装、腰间的斩魄刀，然后是……白色的队长羽绒。  
和白天战斗过的那个市丸银不同，是护廷十三队的另一个队长。  
居然会出现在这种地方。  
该怎么办。要怎么行动才是最好的。  
处于高度警惕状态的一护紧盯着一袭白绒的男人。

 

奇怪…………

 

看着那个微笑不断的男人，一护不知道为什么升起一股既视感。  
该怎么解释，总之就是不对劲的感觉向自己袭来。  
好像，曾经在什么地方，见过这个男人的感觉。  
不、真的有见过吗？  
还是因为他长得像谁什么的……

 

明白现在烦恼这些可不是什么好事，为了对抗那不知道是什么的‘什么’，一护牢牢皱起了眉头。  
没有放过少年任何一丝反应，棕发男人的表情变得极为认真。

 

“请您不要如此防备我。我是您的自己人。”  
“你？！”

 

对峙中的男人倏地跪下，然后以最平静的声音告诉一护。

 

“什、什么我的自己人啊？你们不是要处死露琪亚的坏人吗？”  
“那件事确实如此。可是我说的‘自己人’是指别的地方。”  
“不是这里还有其他哪里啊？”

 

一护瞪着他，不满地说。  
可是男人那沉着的气息还是没有改变。  
对于一护的急躁，跪着的男人只是简短地说出。

 

“体内的虚。”  
“——！！”  
“果然，是已经注意到了……”

 

在一护眼中，那个人不知道为什么突然涌现出一股忧伤。  
为什么会有这种表情一护是一点也不明白。  
但是他明白了男人说的话。

 

“……没错，我身体里有个东西。”

 

如他所说，一护已经注意到自己身体里有个‘东西’。  
那是和死神完全相反的存在。

 

那东西好像是死神的力量被朽木白哉摧毁的时候出现的……不，应该是之后重新获得死神力量的时候。  
一护没有确切地捕捉到那是什么，但是能够感觉到自己的力量正慢慢被啃食，那感觉让他无法遏止地感到害怕。

没有告诉和自己一起来到这里的同伴、也没有告诉那个教导自己战斗方式的人。  
明明没有告诉任何人，为什么眼前这个人会知道自己的恐惧。

 

“因为，我比任何人还要爱慕着您啊……一护大人。”  
“你怎么会知道我的名字？啊……因为我的名字已经传到你们那里了是吗？”  
“……是的，也有这个原因。”

 

随着说出口的话，男人缓缓闭上了双眼。  
显然他不打算再说什么了。  
结果他还是没有给予一护任何明确的答案。

 

但是……

 

一护把视线从男人褐色的瞳孔那里调低至地面，皱着眉在心里思考。

 

为什么，我会想要相信他。  
这个怪人。  
现在全是自己敌人的，死神的队长。

 

一护的琥珀色瞳孔因为疑惑而动摇。  
男人见到了露出淡淡的微笑。  
————凝视的，仿佛是自己的心爱之物。  
他向一护伸出手。

 

“请握着这只手吧，一护大人。赌上我的所有，蓝染惣右介在此发誓，必定会为您消去一切您所畏惧之物。”  
“……呃？”

 

听到他告白的瞬间，一护觉得自己止住了呼吸。  
四周的场景被取代，那个伸出手过来的男人也已经看不见。

 

 

漆黑的斩魄刀。  
白色长袍。  
被血和咒怨染红的大地。  
与之相反一片晴朗的蓝天。  
在地上横行的大虚。  
黑色的蝴蝶。  
伸过来要抓住自己，不知道是谁的手。  
长枪。  
鲜血。  
白砂。  
还有，年纪小小的小孩子。

 

 

“呃……”

 

一股晕眩冲上脑袋，一护忍不住往后退一步。  
手指撑住额头，一护只知道那里痛得快裂开了。  
因为这股剧痛，刚才那些残影也消失得无影无踪。

 

“一护大人？！”

察觉到一护有些不对劲的蓝染即刻趋前。  
不过————

 

“不要碰我！”

 

蓝染探出的手在一护的叫吼下僵住了。  
然后一护再重复一次“不要碰我。”。

 

“可是……”  
“总之不要碰我！我没什么。”

 

好焦躁。  
为什么？  
根本的理由完全找不到。  
明明是初次见面的这个男人，为什么就已经感觉到他的爱慕、他的悲切、他的痛苦。  
就是因为感觉到了，才会对他如此焦躁吗……

 

觉得脑袋已经乱成一团的一护紧紧抿着嘴唇。  
感觉刚刚好像把自己深处的黑暗面放出来了。

 

“一……”  
“……我知道了。”  
“诶？”

 

一护的突然开口，让蓝染睁大了双眼。  
蓝染这样子又让一护下意识的抿紧嘴唇，于是有点不高兴的斜视蓝染，说。

 

“你说你叫蓝染对吧？我和你一起，就这么说定了。”  
“一护大人！”

 

一护只是冷冷地俯视，蓝染那欣喜若狂的样子。

 

 

那双琥珀色的瞳孔还是有些微动摇。  
然而，一护、蓝染，都没有察觉到这点。


	7. 0.00

应该是第一次来到的这个地方的。  
第一次见到他、第一次听到他说话的。  
但是，不知道为什么会有一种似曾相似的感觉。

 

所以，知道那隐藏在笑容底下的东西是什么。  
就这样，接受了他说的话。

 

「一护大人。」  
「蓝染。」

 

称呼自己的名字很微妙，习惯了。  
和，自己不习惯称呼的名字。  
应该不会有这种感觉的，但是却还是感觉到了。  
我还一无所知。

 

 

那是，好久好久以前的记忆。  
是终末的开始。

 

 

 

Wirepuller 0.00  
『是的，「曾经」很幸福。』

 

 

 

（番外_0.01）所有的齿轮，在腐臭和血腥中开始转动。

（番外_0.02）醒来就是幸福的前兆。

（番外_0.03）王的游戏和玻璃的瞳孔。

（番外_0.04）被给予的一切是「绝对」。

（番外_0.05）绝对填补不了的实力差距。

（番外_0.06）放弃请等到绝望之后才做吧。

（番外_0.07）渐渐沉淀的违和感。

（番外_0.08）为诞生者演奏的狂想曲。

（番外_0.09）幼小的嫉妒。

（番外_0.10）幸福的定义。

（番外_0.11）微小，却又确实存在的征兆。

（番外_0.12）愚蠢的人们见到的噩梦。

（番外_0.13）在觉悟之前有的东西。

（番外_0.14）不同的想法及思念。

（番外_0.15）天空染上的颜色。

（番外_0.16）然后，开启终焉的布幕。

（番外_0.5）终焉的演奏者。


	8. 0.01

“王属特务•黑崎一护，依命前来了。”

 

眼前是块厚重的门。  
这里，是只为一个人所存在的宫殿。

 

厚重的门扉渐渐敞开，橘色发丝的男人走入殿内。  
长长的白色衣裾随之飞舞。  
然后站在大殿上，行礼。

 

“请问有何吩咐……灵王陛下。”

 

他抬起头，琥珀色的瞳孔见到的，是这个世界最尊贵的人。

 

 

 

Wirepuller 0.01  
『所有的齿轮，在腐臭和血腥中开始转动。』

 

 

 

白，是立于集团顶点的证明。  
————混淆不进黑暗的那颜色。

 

一护悬着腿，半躺在树上。  
这里是尸魂界中心•瀞灵廷的外围，最低下的地方。  
更木。  
没有一点灯光，有的只是刺鼻的腐臭和铁锈味。  
然而一护在这里，大大地吸了一口气。

 

“……还是这里比较好啊。”

 

小小的呢喃着自己的心里话，带着几分自嘲的意味。  
每一回，被灵王召见后，一护都会特意到这个治安最差的地方驻足。  
为了呼吸。

 

王宫那里的空气实在太过洁净了。

 

这个世界最尊贵的人住的地方，是被异常洁净的空气包围着的。  
真的是什么都没有的。  
而这个地方有腐臭、血腥，有人的味道。  
虽然这里是死后的世界，但是，的确在这里，才会让人有活着的感觉。

 

“还真是讽刺……我也是。明明是最接近王位的人，但还是习惯不了那里的空气……”

 

带着血味的风，挠过他的发。  
一护嗤笑了一下。

 

黑崎一护。  
王属特务•特务长。  
也是「王键」持有人。

 

啊啊，怎么这么讽刺啊。

 

于是一护再度大大地吸了一口气。

 

 

 

△▲△

 

 

 

“差不多该回去了……”

 

一护面朝瀞灵廷的方向，那是他的住所。  
回去要洗个热水澡，把身上的血腥味还有其他什么味道都洗掉才行。  
想到这么多事，一护叹了一口气。

 

“还要带个人回去啊。”

呢喃着意义不明的话，一护慢慢地走向一处。  
然后，嘴角泛起浅浅的微笑。

 

“看到你对生那么执着，我心情也好了不少。所以……”

 

就救你一次吧，小家伙。

 

视野前端，是白色袖口外脏脏的小手。  
然后是手腕、肩膀、胸口……全身都是和一护相对，脏兮兮的。  
而且好像已经精疲力尽的样子。  
不过，紧握的拳头那么用力。

因为，那个小孩，在发现有人靠近自己后，卖力地抓住站在自己旁边的人的裤脚，直到昏迷。  
失去意识了还是没有松开手。

 

不理会泥土会不会弄脏衣服，一护跪下去。  
轻轻扳开那一根根紧握的手指，一护再将那个小小的身躯抱起。

 

“唔啊，未免也太轻了……”

 

不用看就知道，自己怀里的这个身躯有多么瘦弱。  
一护微微眯起了双眸。

 

还能生存。  
在这里。

 

“和那里真是很不一样……”

这样轻叹着，一护抱着那个小孩离开那里。

 

 

 

开始——  
是因为偶然，和一时兴起。


	9. 0.02

眼睑上有淡淡的光。  
身下是软软的床褥。  
曾经受过的伤，一点痛都没有了。  
然后————

 

睁开眼睛看到的，是那抹鲜明的橘。

 

 

 

Wirepuller 0.02  
『醒来就是幸福的前兆。』

 

 

 

“啊，醒来了吗？”

 

随着他睁开眼睛，橘发的男人跟着靠过来出现在视野里。  
脸上浮现的，是再温柔不过的微笑。  
周围的空气是和他的笑容融为一体的令人安心。

 

应该是这个人救了我……小孩一下子就理解到了。  
在意识朦胧不清的那时候，拼命想要握住的，黑暗中的白色身影。

 

“能处理的伤都处理得差不多了……你没事吧？”  
“啊、是的。……谢谢。”  
“不必多礼。救你只是我一时兴起罢了。”

 

男人扶着小孩帮他撑起身体。  
一时兴起捡回来的，与其说是人还不如说是小猫、小狗。  
对自己有点恶劣的想法，男人忍不住轻笑出声。  
而小孩看到他的笑容也跟着笑了。

 

“……太好了，可以笑出来就证明没事了。”

 

啊、琥珀色的……

 

小孩悄悄窥视轻声说着安慰话的男人，却在对上男人的瞳孔后愣住了。  
那是，比以往自己见过的东西还要清澈的颜色。  
眉毛也是橘色的，眼珠子仿佛是镶在眼眶里的宝石。

 

“怎么了吗？”  
“不、没事……请问……”

 

好像是有点过分注视他的眼睛了……  
小孩紧张地回话，同时拼命地摇头。  
他想说的是————

 

“可以告诉我您的名字吗？！”

 

脑袋好像乱成了浆糊，该说什么才好都不知道了。  
觉得自己的声量不小心太大声了，小孩的脸蛋升起一股燥热。

 

“呃……所以，就是……怎么说呢，这个……”

 

小孩好像做错事似的低下头，可是说出来的话还是很词不达意。  
无法好好地完成一个句子，他只能用有限的词汇在心里骂自己。  
不过————

 

 

“一护。”

 

男人把手放在小孩头上，轻声说道。  
然后来回抓弄手下的棕色头发，看起来绝对是故意要弄乱小孩的头发的。

 

“我叫黑崎一护。你呢？”  
“这、这个……我的名字是惣右介！”

 

小孩抬起头，不过在头上乱动的手还是没有停下。  
虽然如此，小孩还是很清楚地报上了自己的名字。  
名是惣右介，没有姓。

 

“惣右介啊……很好的名字啊。”  
“谢、谢谢。”

 

惣右介觉得和刚才不一样，燥热的脸因为别的原因还是很热。  
一定是红得不行了……想到这个惣右介只能羞赧地低下头。

 

“名字已经知道了，现在告诉你这里是哪里吧。这里是瀞灵廷。我家，黑崎家。离捡到你的那个地方是蛮远的北部。”  
“瀞灵廷是……”

 

哪里……惣右介疑惑地说。  
他只知道，这里是和他以前呆的那个山区距离相当远的北部。  
瀞灵廷还是其他什么的，这个世界的事他都不太清楚。

 

“你不知道吗？”  
“是的。”

 

惣右介垂下头，向一护道歉说“很抱歉……”。  
一护无谓的笑笑，拍拍那颗头发已经很乱的小脑袋。

 

“这样就请你学习一下吧。文字方面我会好好教你的。”

 

一护指了指身后的书架，说“后面我那些藏书，就有劳你多多指教了。”。  
惣右介努力地点头，眼睛绽放出喜悦的光芒。

 

“请多多指教！”

 

 

自己被什么世界的什么人捡到了。  
那是不久之后才知道的。

 

人们称这种际遇为「幸运」。

 

 

 

「这一定是幸福的开始。」  
有这种想法是不应该有罪恶感的。


	10. 0.03

黑崎家当家。  
王属特务•特务长。  
灵王的宠儿。  
白袍。

 

将一切掌握于手，这个世界第二尊贵的存在。  
他们，很久以前就知道了。

 

 

 

Wirepuller 0.03  
『王的游戏和玻璃的瞳孔。』

 

 

 

“二班至五班，配置得怎么样了？”  
“完成了。”  
“好。一班，和我到王宫去。”  
“是！”

 

好几名身着黑服的男子，跟在一身是白的男人后面。

 

橘发是他的特征。  
他是黑崎一护。

 

 

 

△▲△

 

 

 

男人跟在比自己年轻的长官后头，很英姿飒爽的模样。  
为了迎接灵王。  
今天，会如此稀奇地来到灵王的宫殿——而且是在别的空间，是因为陛下要去观赏一项特别的游戏。  
为此，王属特务的所有人大动员，负责接送及保卫的任务。

 

男人是一护的副官，同时是一班的班长。  
他眯起瞳孔藏在淡金色的发丝里，维持住几步的距离跟在一护后面。  
进入灵王居住的地方需要「王键」这个特别的钥匙，没有这种钥匙的男人得紧紧跟在一护身后。  
一班的其他人则在异空间的入口等着。

 

 

有些冰冷的回廊上只有两个人在行走。

 

“浦原，你在这里等着。”  
“是。”

 

一护头也不回的对身后的男人说到。  
淡金色发丝的男人——浦原小幅度的点头，停下脚步。  
不论他看不看得到，浦原还是一如既往地维持着敬爱的举动。  
因为自己的内心如此坚持。  
抬起头，看到一护的视线抬得很高。  
浦原默默地注视着一护的背影。

 

“灵王陛下，我们来迎接您了。”

 

 

 

△▲△

 

 

 

有够恶趣味的……浦原这么想。

 

虚多了一个伤口，周围的死神就会发出欢呼声。  
死神多了一个伤口，他们同样会给出一样的反应。  
灵王是一脸乐在其中的表情，也许比脸上表现出来的还要感兴趣。

 

眼前是罪人在跟虚战斗的场景。  
这是灵王陛下特别允许的处罚方式，当然他本身是这次的‘座上嘉宾’。  
他的身后，右侧站的是一护，左侧是浦原。

 

浦原悄悄地将视线转向一护那里。  
和灵王一样，他的眼球是看着下方那个坑的。  
可是，那表情。

 

不像浦原微微侧过头，也不像其他人那么兴致勃勃地在观看。  
有点令人毛骨悚然。  
就好像那是个精致的人偶。

 

浦原这才知道，自己的长官只有在这个时候会默然得面无表情，一丝情绪也感觉不到。  
平常和部下相处时，那信赖的、微笑洋溢的瞳孔已经全然无踪。

 

心里浮现的念头竟然是，该不会直到下面这场惩罚完结他都不会恢复原状吧？

 

这个人……

 

为什么会想到这种事，浦原自己也搞不清楚。  
可能是对他感到恐惧，也有可能是对他感到同情。  
面无表情面对在发生的事。  
只能面无表情去面对的事。

 

 

 

那也是他的一部分。

 

TBC


	11. 0.04

我等为死神。  
冠以「神」之名，掌司「死」。

 

 

 

Wirepuller 0.04  
『被给予的一切是「绝对」。』

 

 

 

“‘神’是很伟大的吗？”

 

某月某日，晴。  
一护的假日在养子淳朴的提问下开始了。

 

“怎么突然问这个啊？”  
“其实是昨晚想问的。可是一护大人……好像有点疲惫的样子……”

 

意即，这对小孩他来说，不是突然要问的。  
惣右介将一本书抱在胸前，仰视他的养父。  
一护淡淡一笑，摸摸他的头说“谢谢你的关心。”。

 

“说到神……惣右介，你问的是死神吗？”  
“是的。由古至今，不管是唯神还是各式各样的神，现世的人对「神」都是很尊敬的。这样的话，冠以「神」之名的死神也是……”

很尊贵的存在吧……惣右介歪着头，有点困惑地说。

 

一护当了死神没想到会有人问自己这种问题，而惣右介那么不符合年纪的认真表情实在让他忍不住想发笑。

教了他一些基础的文字后他就从绘本开始看，而那些厚重又古老的书，连一护这个正主都弃而不顾了，惣右介倒是没日没夜地捧在手上。  
然后一有疑问就会向一护提出。

 

一护瞄了一眼他怀里的书，看来最近是在读哲学类的书。

 

这下，想要用笑容瞒混过去不回答都不行啊。

 

如果是一般的知识或礼仪还能够对应地给予答案，不过哲学这个方面实在不好解释。  
该怎么办呢……一护想着就弯下腰，坐在惣右介旁边。  
仿佛是感觉到了身高的差距，惣右介挺直了背脊。  
“这是我的个人想法……”一护缓缓地说出。

 

“不管是死神还是谁……每个人都是尊贵的，同时也是卑微的。”  
“尊贵却卑微……？”

 

惣右介听着一护矛盾的说法，觉得很不可思议。  
一护点点头，浅浅一笑说“是啊。”。

 

“说是死神……虽然也可能有例外的，不过在外围那些人看来，瀞灵廷里的死神拥有特别的力量，可以和虚战斗甚至杀了虚，他们可能对死神感到憧憬也感到恐惧。但是另一方面，对那些因为有了力量而高傲自满的死神，他们会觉得很厌恶也不一定。”

 

————任何事情都会有正反两面。  
所以不能单凭‘是这一边吗？’来判断事情的真伪。

 

“正因如此，那尊贵与否，就不能轻易地下定论了，对吗？”  
听了一护的回答，惣右介还是有点困惑的样子，“这样的话……”对一护说。

 

“灵王陛下也是尊贵……然后卑微的吗？这个世界最尊贵的人。”  
“啊哈哈，你踩到痛脚了。”

 

惣右介只是有所疑问，但是如果一护认同他说的话，绝对会被当成是对灵王不敬的反逆之罪。  
看到一护的表情惣右介才注意到自己说了什么大逆不道的话，连忙用手捂住嘴巴。

 

“对、对不起。这么不知分寸……”

 

惊慌失措的道歉和俯身鞠躬。  
一护见状微微一笑，拉着小孩到自己怀里。  
惣右介手足无措下只能“啊！”的叫了一声。  
一护轻抚惣右介的背后让他不要紧张，然后贴在他的耳畔说。

 

“灵王陛下也是哦。”  
“……诶？”

 

稍微侧过头，惣右介只看得见自己肩头上微微勾起的嘴角。

 

“「既尊贵且卑微的人们。无论你怎么奋力地朝天而去，也绝对无法耸立在天上。呜呼，这是何等的悲哀。如此难耐的现实。天位依久空白。我等感觉不到悔恨，唯有自身的尊贵与卑微。」”  
“……是某一本书上的某一节吗？”

 

惣右介退开了一点距离，询问一护。  
一护耸耸肩，表示“我不记得是哪一本书了。”。  
然后开始梳理他棕色的头发。  
不过惣右介的表情还是很压抑，清楚写着‘我们这么说没关系吗？’，很不安的样子。

 

“别摆出这种表情啊，没人听见没关系的。”

 

弦外之音就是‘你要帮忙保密哦。’。  
惣右介听出了一护的意思，终于笑了出来，连连点头。

 

该说他还是很单纯呢，还是很听话……  
但是很可爱……  
一护在心中默默想着，继续用单手做着‘好像在摸他的头，其实是在弄乱他的头发’的举动。

 

“如此这般，本日的提问已经解决了吗？惣右介君。”

 

面对一护装得好像老师一样的语气，惣右介元气十足的“是！”回答了一声。  
对之给予微笑，一护站起身，向惣右介伸出手。  
惣右介迟疑了一会儿，将小手交叠在一护手上。

 

“今天想去哪里吗？”  
“和一护大人在一起的话，哪里都是大欢迎的。”

 

和那红彤彤的小脸蛋一起。

 

 

 

 

如此信赖，一定是因为他年纪还小的缘故。

 

TBC


End file.
